


Private Jokes

by MissChrisDaae



Series: Erasing Myself from the Narrative [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae
Summary: Before his return to Asgard, Thor and Jane have atalk.Two years later, Thor misses a chance and Jane has to carry on.





	Private Jokes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_irish_mayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_irish_mayhem/gifts), [asoulofstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/gifts), [Rozilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/gifts).



“I could come with you.”

“No.”

“ _No,”_ Jane repeated, folding her arms as she glared at him from across the table. “You came all the way out to Geneva to tell me that you’re leaving Earth on a wild goose chase, you don’t know when you’re going to be back, and that you don’t want me to come with you.”

Thor cringed. “It does sound harsh when you say it like that.”

“You know I’m tougher than I look, I survived the Aether!”

“You can hate me for it as much as you like, Jane, but I cannot in good conscience take you where I plan to go.”

“So, you came out here to break up with me.” She took a long drink of her coffee. “It all makes sense now, the public date, the sugar, you’re trying to keep me from making a scene. I should have known.”

“Jane.”

“It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“Jane.”

“I mean, I should have expected this, considering all that crap your dad said about me.”

“ ** _JANE_**.” He raised his voice slightly. “I have no wish to end things between us. I wouldn’t be who I am today without you.”

“But you’re just going to leave me here on Earth and I probably won’t see you again for what, another two years? Five? Ten? This isn’t something you can just spring on me!” she fumed. To his credit, Thor sat there and took her ranting at him without complaint. “I did that after New Mexico, I don’t know that I can do it again.”

“Then what do you want to do?” he asked, and she huffed, wishing he weren’t being so calm and reasonable about this so she could feel validated in how frustrated she was.

“I want you to change your mind and take me with you! You know I could help you.”

“And you know that you would be at a severe disadvantage if I took you into the realms and planets I plan to visit,” he pointed out. “You have many wonderful qualities, Jane, but not every enemy can be defeated by a punch to the jaw.”

“I could get a gun,” she offered before sighing in defeat. “Okay, I guess you kind of have a point. But I hate it when you protect me like this. It makes me feel useless.”

“You are far from useless. Besides, the earth needs you here. Or are you giving up on that Nobel Prize?”

Jane managed to laugh and blush. “There’s no guarantee I’ll get it, and even if I’m nominated this year, it’ll be fifty years before I know.”

“It _will_ be yours, I can feel it,” Thor predicted, cupping her cheek with a warm smile. Jane sighed, rubbing her fingers over his hand.

“So, that brings us back to square one. What do we do now?”

“I will find a way to send word to you,” he promised, and she rolled her eyes.

“Come on, you hate phones. And I’m pretty sure no network covers _space_.”

“Perhaps that can be your next project.”

“Thor, be serious.”

“I will find a way,” he insisted, moving their hands away from her face so he could kiss her knuckles. “Have I ever failed to keep a deal we made?”

“No, but you take your sweet time doing it.”

“I shall endeavor to be prompter this time.”

“Okay, so what do I do if people start asking me about you? I feel like ‘no comment’ isn’t going to work.”

“It is your decision. I think that the thing most likely to get people to leave you alone to your work would be if you did claim we had broken up.”

“The longer you take, the more I’m going to talk smack about you,” she warned playfully.

“An added incentive.”

* * *

“She didn’t dump me— I dumped her— it was a mutual dumping!” Even without the skeptical look from Loki, Thor had to hide a wince. Jane _had_ warned him, and it _had_ been two years, and he _had_ failed to find a way of communication… perhaps he ought to call her before they continued looking for Odin—

And it was at that moment that the portal opened up beneath Loki’s feet.

* * *

“Jane, you need to breathe.”

“It’s always New York! I should just move there!” Jane fumed as she stared at her laptop and the picture of two teenagers taking a selfie with Thor.

“New York’s a pretty big city…”

“Darcy, shut up, I need to be mad right now.”

“No, you need to go get Astrid, she just woke up from her nap and she threw stuff at me when I tried to get near her.”

“You’re kidding, again?”

“Yep.”

“Hoo, boy.” Jane closed the computer and headed into the office she’d had to convert into a nursery. Her eighteen-month-old daughter was sitting in bed, her stuffed planets and stars strewn all about the room. “Hey, honey. It’s Mommy.”

“Ma!”

“Yep.” Jane slipped into the rocking chair next to the bed and pulled Astrid into her lap. “Daddy was in New York today. Not that he could have bothered to call.”

“Da?”

“Yep. Remember, baby, we love Daddy, but he’s a dumbass.”

“I’m pretty sure you can’t say that to a baby, Jane.”

“I’ll parent my kid however I want, Darcy. Who’s gonna learn all the swears and equations in the world? You are, yes, you are,” Jane cooed as she bounced her daughter on her knee.

“You think Thor is going to come back?”

“Like I said, he’s a dumbass, but he does keep his promise. And I love him. So, I have to keep believing that he will. I just hope it’s before Astrid can speak in full sentences.”

“Yeah, but she’s like a super-baby.”

“Well, then he better hurry up.”

**Author's Note:**

> The moral of the story is that when Kevin Feige and Marvel make me mad, I make Fosterson babies.


End file.
